Lana's Curiosity: Island Trials of Hormones
by Chandelured7
Summary: Unexpectedly finding some strapping young swimmers in Brooklet Hill spurs a lot of...urges in Lana that she didn't even know she had. Takes place before the events of USUM's main story. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated! They really help keep me going!


**Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated. I have a ton of ideas to continue this for a few more chapters, so if you'd like to see more, let me know! And feel free to suggest some ideas yourself! I'll do my best to keep them in mind.**

* * *

"Return, Araquanid!"

The giant spider returned to its Poke Ball as a much bigger one sunk back into the depths of its nest.

Lana left Brooklet Hill's Totem Den, slumped over. Sweat dripped down from her forehead, streaking down her face; she lifted an arm to wipe some off. It was almost summertime; when tourism in Alola was at its peak, the weather was at its hottest, and more Trainers came to take on the Island Challenge than she could count.

And with new challengers, needed new trials to give everyone a run for their money. Gone were the days of Lana expecting people to be surprised at her Totem Wishiwashi's Schooling form; ever since Alola's popularity spread since last year's Island Challenge, expectations rose to topple the bar that was set last year.

Lana sighed. Just the thought of it put an enormous amount of stress on not only her, but her fellow captains on Akala, as well. Not that she minded too much, of course; she loved her job as a Trial Captain, as well the Pokémon that live on Brooklet Hill, and she was always eager to switch things up to lure her challengers into an even deadlier trap than before.

It was just… These past few days had just been a lot more…exhausting than she thought.

Clad in only her blue, one-piece swimsuit, she began to make her way back to where she left her clothes, much further up the hill. Her whole body glistened with perspiration, heaving herself with heavy steps.

Up past the winding path was a secluded alcove, behind a set of rock walls near some tall grass. Lana often used it as a place to store her belongings whenever she went fishing, or her clothes when she was about to swim. It was a place that only she knew about.

Or at least…a place she _thought_ only she knew about.

On her way there, she began to hear noises. Strange ones, at that—wet, vigorous slapping sounds, almost resembling splashing. Soft, grumbly voices grew louder as she walked closer as well; voices that almost made it difficult to determine whether they were human or Pokémon. And somewhere this hidden? She had to investigate it now. It wasn't much longer, however, before she found their source…

"H-Huh…?!"

Lana gasped in shock at what she saw. Her face immediately turned a stark red, her first instinct to leap back and hide away from the alcove. The source of the splashing were not Wishiwashi, but two people—a man on top of a woman—stark naked, laying on each other. Luckily, the two were too… _focused_ on whatever it was they were doing to notice her.

Her mind became a jumble of thoughts as she tried to rationalize what she just saw. She was shocked. Today had already been stressful enough as it was. How was she going to go about this? Was she just going to stand there and wait until they left? But the most pressing question of all…

 _What are they…doing…?_

Even though she stepped back, her eyes remained glued to the scene, a morbid curiosity pushing her to further take in the sight of those two strangers. She moved further in to find a safer spot to hide behind, now peeking through a small hole in a nearby rock wall a good distance away, and crouched down. Unable to focus on anything else, her mind tuned itself to the wild grunts and moans that echoed up ahead.

The two looked to be swimmers—young, strapping ones, at that—both with dirty blonde hair, the male with a tuft of hair on his chin. Both looked physically fit—the man well-built, the woman sleek and slender. Trunks and both sections of a black bikini had been tossed carelessly nearby. Lana's belongings were hidden a few feet past them underneath some rocks, so no Pokémon would take them.

She shouldn't be watching this...should she?

Lana's throat went dry, everything frozen in front of her as she stared at the set of tangled limbs grinding each other. The male swimmer rocked his hips back and forth against his partner, hands pinning her to the ground. Even though her voice almost sounded like it hurt, something in her tone suggested otherwise. Her ears perking up, Lana could almost hear her murmuring something faint.

"Jake… Mmh… _More…_ "

 _More…?_ _More of what…?_

Lana could feel her body growing hot. Her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest—an intense mixture of guilt and awe filling her; she _knows_ she shouldn't be seeing this, but…

She can't stop. Not now.

Something in her wanted to know more— _needed_ to know more. It was far too late to look away now; and she had no choice, didn't she? She…had to keep watching, so she can wait for the right time to grab her clothes once they left.

 _If_ they left. But Lana knew no justification she thought up could ever help her understand what she was feeling watching this.

Sensual growls and purrs flooded the captain's ears; the two almost sounded like wild Pokémon playing together. Primal, hungry, eager. Jake's thrusts only grew more aggressive as he gripped the woman's chest, leaning down to suck on them, eliciting a pleasured moan from her.

Instinctively, Lana moved a hand toward her own chest, realizing hers was nowhere near as big—mere mounds slightly protruding through the fabric of her swimsuit. If anything, the size of the woman's chest reminded her of her mom's; but it was the woman's reaction that sparked further curiosity in her. Lana lightly squeezed at her less-developed mounds through the fabric of her swimsuit, her eyes refusing to avert the two for even a second.

Breasts continued to bounce, and on closer inspection, what Jake was thrusting into his lover was something Lana had never seen before. The shape was hard to make out from this distance, but she was almost certain it was attached to him somehow. Upon closer inspection, her eyes widened, realizing where he was shoving it into.

 _Her…private part…_

Suddenly, a low flame began to kindle between the girl's legs. Her thighs began to slowly rub against each other. Before Lana could even wonder what this strange tingling sensation was, however—

"I… I'm gonna… Yumi… "

"D-Do it! Let it all out!"

Lana gave a jolt, surprised at the sudden utterance of tangible words. A sharp contrast from the animalistic grunts from before. Her attention returned to the swimmer couple before her, watching as Jake's thrusts seemed to intensify, Yumi's body shaking. The heat between Lana's legs began to rise, her breathing growing heavy just watching them. It was almost as if she were in a trance; her folds quivered.

Yumi's arms raised up, and it seemed to have spurred something on in Jake. He immediately moved toward his lover's underarm, inhaling it deeply and locking lips with it. His tongue ran across it, only to elicit further positive feedback from Yumi; it was only seconds later that their bodies began to twitch and they both let out one last series of moans. His hips slowed their movements, and Jake stopped and collapsed on top of his lover out of fatigue.

The two were now out of breath, a heavy groan escaping the both of them as they reveled each other's warmth. Yumi giggled to herself as she cuddled her lover, the two softly whispering to each other, groins still connected. Even when it seemed the two were now essentially motionless, Lana continued to stare, almost inquisitively a the two, until she felt something trickle down her thighs. It took her a few seconds to realize that whatever this liquid was…was seeping out of her private area.

 _Did I…pee myself?_

Curious, she ran a finger across it. It was…stringy, and transparent. She instinctively pressed her finger close to her nose, sniffing it. Whatever this was, it was hardly pee. The crotch of her swimsuit was now soaked; the tingly feeling inside her felt stronger than it had ever been.

She played with the sticky wetness in her hands, examining it further. Questions upon questions continued to build inside her like a growing, thick fog that refused to subside. Staring back at the two exhausted Swimmers, a hand inched its way between her legs to rub herself, imagining how that woman must have felt having something rub against her like that.

As difficult as it was to figure out what was going on…those two looked like they _enjoyed_ what they did quite a bit…even though they didn't have any clothes on, out in the open…

Lana shivered. The urge to bare her naked, sweaty body to the world, just like they had, filled her senses. Despite her inhibitions, fingers peeled away at the straps of her swimsuit, pulling it down until her perked nipples peeked out into the open. The thrill of exposing parts of her she wasn't supposed to exhilarated her. Her glazed, blue eyes stared down at herself as she pulled her swimsuit down lower, and lower. Lana could feel the sea breeze blow against her bare upper half. A shiver ran down her spine.

 _Naked… I… I want to get naked, too…_

The Butterfree in her stomach wouldn't stop fluttering. However, before she could go any further, the sound of distant groans and mumbles interrupted her. Jake and Yumi began to stand back up, a flicker of sobriety sparking back into Lana's eyes. She immediately ducked down from the hole she peeped through. Lana listened to the sound of rummaging clothes and the two striking conversation, slowly attempting to collect her thoughts.

"That was a good workout, huh? I didn't think you'd go after my armpit, though," Yumi teased as the two finished changing, their bodies as soaked with sweat as Lana's.

"Hey, I was just...distracted by my _surroundings_ , that's all. I couldn't help it." Jake smirked as he offered a hand to help her up. "We should probably head somewhere less rocky next time. Maybe Route 15? There's a big, empty beach with plenty of room for just the two of us."

"I dunno… Whenever we go to beaches, Pyukumuku always end up getting stuck to my behind…"

Their voices began to fade as they walked off into the distance. Lana was still in a daze; even now that the Swimmers were gone, she still wasn't sure what to feel about what she saw...and what went over her. Her crotch still felt warm…but the setting sun and the feeling of the air getting a bit cooler signaled to her that she should head home. It was getting late.

Pulling up her swimsuit, she walked into the alcove to put on the rest of her clothes and gather her belongings.

Hopefully…she could sort this out by the time she got home.


End file.
